Twist of Fate-Lily Meets Friends
by kymm
Summary: Hey, I'm baaack. Um, it's about Lily meeting her first two friends. NOT James and Sirius, but not made up characters, either. I'm not new, either! Great! Have a nice day!


The Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Era: The Meeting 

A slightly strange MWPP story (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs) and LS (Lily and Snape) story. Set during their 1rst year, we first meet Severus, Lily, and Peter. James and Sirius are already friends. About 1 week into the school year. 

Lily Richards was walking down the hallway, trying to find her way to the transfiguration classroom. It was her first ever transfigurations class, and, to be quite frank, Professor McGonagall scared her. Most that came from wizarding families told her not to worry about her; she was usually fair, though quite strict. But still…Lily didn't reckon she was…well, that friendly. 

She was so caught up in worrying about Professor McGonagall and finding her way to class, she almost didn't notice that she had ran straight into a boy. And, well, she probably wouldn't have noticed, but he had spilled a bottle of blue ink right over her head, and it was dripping into her face. 

This boy was short, almost two heads shorter than Lily, had brown, thin hair, small, watery eyes, and a scared expression on his face. She recognized him as Peter Pettigrew, the boy who had taken almost 5 minutes to Sort, but was finally put in Gryffindor. 

"Hello Peter!" she said brightly, wiping the blue ink out of her face and onto her robes. She did hope she appeared friendly-she needed a friend. 

"L-Lily! I'm sorry-didn't mean t-to, j-just walking down…didn't see y-you!" Peter answered, looking nervous, almost like she was going to tramp all over him. 

"Oh! That's okay, I wasn't really looking either. Just trying to find my way to transfiguration…d'you know where it is?"

"Uh…um, n-no, just heading there myself!" 

"Oh, yeah. We can find it together." Lily replied, and walked in front of Peter, almost knocking him over. She was still trying to wipe all of Peter's ink out of her face, and was not really watching her way of traveling. 

Well, it must not have been Lily's lucky day, because she knocked into another person, but this time, it wasn't a very friendly encounter. 

Lily had no idea who he was, but he did not appear very friendly. He had a long, hooked nose, long, greasy black hair, and, on top of that, an oily complexion and greasy forehead. He hadn't the faintest trace of a smile. His two black eyes were glaring at Lily with disgust. 

"Do try and watch where you're going, girl." He snarled. 

"I'm sorry…I'm trying to wipe this ink of my face—" She pointed to her face—"and I'm also trying to find my way to Transfiguration. Are you a Gryffindor? Can you show me the way?" 

The boy drew a sharp breath. "I wouldn't be a Gryffindor if my life depended on it. Slytherin, of course." He frowned at her. "Who are you? And why did you run into me…idiot girl…." 

Lily glowered at him. "Well, I'm _so _sorry I tripped you, and my name is Lily Richards, idiot girl, if you prefer…." 

He frowned. "Yes…Lily Richards…Mudblood, are you?" 

"A _what?" _

"Mudblood. You must be, if you haven't a clue what I'm talking about." A smile twisted his face. "Well, I'd shake hands…but…I'd get your filth all over me—." 

"Shove it, Snape." Came a new voice, which belonged to another boy, but certainly not Peter. Lily whirled around, to see who it was. A boy with black hair, and blue eyes stood there. _Ahhh, _Lily thought to herself, _James Potter. _H was one of the more popular people, he and his friend Sirius Black, who was standing directly behind him. James hadn't said a word to Lily yet, neither had anyone else, but perhaps that was because she never said anything to them. 

James stepped in front of Lily, so he was nose-to-nose with Snape. "Ignore him…he's only jealous, he hasn't got any soap, like you, Lily, so he can't wash his face." He smirked at Snape, and said, "Or his hair." He frowned. "Yes…Lily, he doesn't want to have a clean hand touch his greasy one, isn't that right, Snape?" 

Lily smiled, and Snape glared at all of them. He sidestepped James, and strode past Lily, Peter, and Sirius Black. 

James turned and watched Snape head down the corridor. When he was out of sight, Lily asked, "Who was that?" 

"That? _That _was Severus Snape." Answered Sirius. 

"The Seventh and Sixth years say he knows more dark-arts spells than all of them combined." Added James, still smiling vaguely. 

"Oh." Said Lily. 

James was still smiling, and said quietly, "Well...I s'pose we should get going to Transfiguration…McGonagall will have a fit if we're late for our first class." 

Peter spoke to James and Sirius for the first time. "We should!" 

Sirius stared at Peter. 

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" Peter said enthusiastically. 

"James Potter." James replied. 

"Sirius Black, at your service." Sirius said, with a bright smile. 

So, James, Lily, Peter, and Sirius headed to Transfiguration. James leading the way. Sirius followed James, and Lily and Peter trailed behind. 

P 

James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily arrived in Professor McGonagall's classroom just in the nick of time. When Lily took her seat, the bell rang. The class was chatting (with the exception of a few, including James, Sirius, and Peter…although she had the feeling Peter didn't talk much). 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. A few people stopped to stare at her. Most continued to chat. 

"**_Excuse me_**?" roared McGonagall. Everyone was silent. She cleared her throat once again and continued. "As some of the wizard-born might have told you already, I am a strict teacher. Also, all those rumors you perhaps heard about myself being nasty and giving much homework…are true." 

Lily gulped. 

"Any breaking of the class rules will not be tolerated. Detention is the most probable punishment. If the crime is extremely severe, there is a chance you will be sent to Professor Dumbledore's' office. You have been warned." 

Lily again gulped. 

"The rules are relatively simple. When class begins, you are silent. When transfiguring, no horseplay is tolerated. There is risk involved. There is a chance—a rather large chance—that if you are fooling around or not concentrating, someone will be hurt."

"However, if you follow the rules, you will find that I am a fair teacher. If you listen, finish your homework, and follow rules, you can, quite bluntly, not fail my class." 

McGonagall looked around. "Now then, take out your books and turn to page 3—'The Beginner'. Your wands might be necessary also, Mr. Pettigrew," she added, eyeing Peter's wand-less bag. 

Lily smiled faintly. Maybe transfiguration wouldn't be too horrible after all. 

The rest of her day was uneventful. She quickly made friends with Peter, but didn't talk to James or Sirius all day. Her stomach gave an odd quiver every time she saw Sirius (yes, Sirius!). 

Lily was waking back to Gryffindor Common Room with Peter (who always forgot the way) when a new voice came from behind her. 

"Hello, Lily!" 

Lily turned around. She saw not Sirius (as she had hoped) but a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a first year, but she had never seen him before. 

"Hello," said Lily, "Who are you?" 

"Remus Lupin." He said, and smiled. "I'm in Ravenclaw. I saw you being sorted. I recognized your last name. So, I wrote my mum, and asked if she knew you. She wrote back, just today, and it turns out that your mum's mother, Arabella, was my mum's mothers' best friend!" 

"Err…?" said Lily, not knowing what to say. 

"So I was thinking," Remus continued quickly, eyeing the look on Lily's face, "That we could be friends." 

"I'm looking for some friends too!" Lily said brightly, all shyness creeping away. "I already made one today." She waved towards Peter. "Peter Pettigrew. He's in Gryffindor (like me) and I…um…bumped into him today!" 

Remus grinned. "Hi, Peter!" 

Peter, who was standing behind Lily, gave a quick and muffled "Hello!" 

Remus smiled. "Hmm…I have no brothers or sisters, and I live with my mom and dad. They were wizards, too. Well, they still are. But, ah…well." He shrugged. "How about you, Lily?" 

Lily sighed. "I have a sister, Petunia. Older than I am. She's a prat. I live with my mom. My dad, too, but they're divorced."

"Oh." Replied Remus, with a frown. 

"I think it's better that they're divorced. I didn't like it when they fought all the time. Now, they are happy. I know you always say that 'divorced' kids are mad at their parents, but I'm happy for them. It's a bother to travel between two houses, though." Lily said. 

"I'd imagine." Agreed Remus.

"I live with my mum and dad, too!" piped up Peter. "I've got a sister. She's 16 and goes to Hogwarts. Her name's Melanie. She keeps on dating this guy, Frank Longbottom. I think he's a dork." 

Lily and Remus laughed. 

Lily, still smiling, said, "I think I'd better get back to the common room. Professor McGonagall gave us a lot of homework. See you, Remus!"

"'Bye, Lily." Remus said. "You too, Peter." 

"Bye Ramis!" said peter, mispronouncing "Remus". 

"'Bye!" and he walked towards the marble staircase leading towards Ravenclaw Common Room. 

Lily turned around, and continued up the staircase, thinking about…Remus, oddly enough. 

THE END 

Heh heh…well, this was just went on to be a one parter. About how Lily made her friends…I told you. Well, I could write a sequel, about how MWPP unite, but…sighs. NO1 really reads my HP stories anymore. ::sighs:: Gone for awhile and what do you get….

Also, I am well aware that Lily's Last name is Evans. But, I wrote the first part a while ago (during Survivor) and well, ya know. Bye! 

[Email Me][1] if you please. And...have a nice day! 

The Hardy Boyz are crap!!!

   [1]: mailto:the_rock314159@hotmail.com



End file.
